Thinking of You
by Angel26
Summary: This is a sequel to Feelings. Problems erupt in the boys relationship but how much damage will it cost? *chapter 3 is up!*
1. Profile of a Supporting Character

Profiles of New Supporting Character  
"Thinking of You"  
  
1. Wei Lee  
  
Age: 17  
  
Relation: Winter's cousin  
  
Hair: Short black hair  
  
Eyes: Grey  
  
Nationality: Chinese  
  
Height: 5' 8"  
  
Weight: 134 lbs.  
  
Personality: He is usually easy going and is very protective of his younger cousin. Other than that   
  
he can get careless sometimes and does something wrong and blames himself for it.  
  
*****  
  
Warnings: Mild adult situations and curses. I rate this PG-13  
  
Synopsis: A sequel to "Feelings" Problems erupt in each of the Ronin boys' relationship, but how much damage will it cost?   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of Ronin Warriors/YST but I do own any characters you don't recognize. Please ask for permission before using them.   
  
Author's notes: I know Anubis died in the series but pretend he is not.k. At the end of the story the Ronin boys are 19 and the girls are 18! Takes place in the same palce as in "Feelings" Hope ya enjoy it!  
  



	2. Chapter :1 Mia's Surprise

"Thinking of You"  
Chapter 1: Mia's Surprise  
________________________________________________________________________  
Anna sat silently by the lake as the Sakura petals danced around her. Anna smiled and   
  
lifts up her hand as a Sakura petal fell. She looks at it and takes a deep breath. Anna thinks   
  
about how Ryo confessed not too long ago.   
  
Back at Mia's house…  
  
"Hey, Kento. Where is Anna?" Ryo asked as he entered the kitchen.   
  
"I think she is by the lake." Winter said as she took a sip of her milk.  
  
"Thanks." Ryo said gratefully as he turn towards the back door.   
  
"Hey, Ryo make sure she is not trying to jump into the lake." Sage said teasingly. Ryo's face   
  
darkens and picks up the nearest thing he could get, an orange. He throws it at Sage who just   
  
looked up.   
  
POOWWW!!! Sage falls out of his chair and rubs his forehead. Rowen snickers.   
  
"HEY! THAT HURTS YOU KNOW!" Sage bellowed giving Ryo dirty look. Ryo grinned and   
  
walked out.   
  
"Let me see that Sage?" Winter said as she walked towards him.  
  
"See what?" He asked puzzled with his hand still glued to his forehead.   
  
"Your forehead." Winter said as she try to pry his hand off of his forehead.  
  
"No." He replied as Winter lifted his hand and saw a red spot.  
  
"I'll go get some ice." Cye said as he heads towards the refrigerator. Cye opens the refrigerator   
  
and looks for the ice.  
  
"What the…!" Cye exclaimed. "Where is the ice?!"   
  
At the lake…  
  
Ryo ran towards the lake and saw Anna sitting under the Sakura tree.   
  
"Anna?" Ryo asked as he walked towards her.   
  
"Hn. Ohayo, Ryo." Anna said smiling as she turned to look at Ryo.  
  
"I was looking every where for you." Ryo said as he took his seat next to Anna.   
  
"Why? Did Sage try to scare you again with me jumping into the lake or off the cliff thing?"   
  
Anna said with a smirk on her face. Ryo's face reddened.  
  
"Well…" Ryo trailed off as he looked into Anna's brown eyes.  
  
"Honestly, Ryo would you think I'll run off again?" Anna asked in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Well, I was afraid that might happen. After all it has only been 3 weeks since that cliff accident.   
  
I almost lost you back there and you gave me quite a scare." Ryo said as he tucked a lock of   
  
Anna's silky black hair behind her ear and smiled.   
  
"I won't." Anna simply said as she brushed the dust off of her jeans.  
  
"Good. Well let's get going or else your breakfast will get cold." Ryo said as he lifted Anna into   
  
his arms.  
  
"WHAT?! Ryo, what are you doing?" Anna asked as she felt herself being lifted off the ground.   
  
"Carrying you, so you won't run away that easily." Ryo replied with a smirk on his face. Anna   
  
playfully hit him on the shoulder. Ryo started to walk towards the mansion. Anna rests her head   
  
on his chest breathing in his sweet cologne.   
  
Back at Mia's mansion…  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kimberly asked as she walked over to her boyfriend.   
  
"There is no ice." Cye said pointing at the refrigerator.  
  
"How can there be no ice?!" Kimberly said as she searched the refrigerator. "I just made them   
  
yesterday!"  
  
"I used them." Mia said as she entered the kitchen and took her seat across from Sage.   
  
"What did you use them for?" Kento asked curiously.  
  
"I twisted my ankle yesterday at the park." She replied with a smile.Kento blinked in confusion.  
  
"Is it me or is Mia happy about getting her ankle getting twisted." Kento whispered to Amy.  
  
"You know Kento it is really impolite to whisper behind people's back." Mia said as she pulled   
  
away the seat that Kento was sitting on causing him to fall flat on his ass.  
  
"We're home." Anna chimed as Ryo put her down onto the floor.   
  
"Great!" Cye exclaimed as he ushered her to the kitchen. "Now eat your breakfats so I could   
  
clean up."   
  
"Alright." Anna and Ryo said in a usion. RING! RING! RING! Anna blinked and picked up the   
  
phone.  
  
"Hello..." Anna trailed off as Mia ripped the phone from her hand and turned around. Anna   
  
looked at Mia confused of her action. Anna walked back to her seat.  
  
"What happened?" Winter asked looking at Anna as she applied a cold towel on Sage's head.   
  
"Mia just ripped the phone out of my hand as if she knew who was calling." Anna said   
  
thoughtfully.   
  
"Who does it sound like?" Ryo asked as he took his seat next to Anna.  
  
"It sounded kinda familiar. All I know is that it belonged to a man." Anna replied.   
  
"Could it Mia's boyfriennd?" Rowen thought out loud as he sat down next to Carmen.  
  
"There could be a possibility but that voice is so familar." Anna said as her eyebrows furrowed   
  
in thought. Nia entered the kitchen with the biggest smile that everyone hasn't seen.   
  
"Guys, my boyfriend is coming over tonight can you help me get ready?" Mia asked. The girls   
  
smiled and nodded.   
  
"Who is it?" Sage asked with a sly msirk.   
  
"You'll see." She replied and went upstairs. Mia came back own with a list.  
  
"Sage. Rowen. Cye. Can you help me go grocery shopping?" Mia asked and the three boys   
  
nodded. She handed the list to Cye and turned to the rest.  
  
"Can you guys help me with cleaning up the house?" Mia asked flashing a sweet smile.   
  
"Sure. No problem." They replied as Anna and Amy cleared the table.   
  
"Well he's coming at five so you guys have to help me out." Mia said as she started to pick up   
  
the mess in the living room left by Yuli. Cye and the others returned with the grocery two hours   
  
later.   
  
"Well, let's start cooking." Mia said as she rolled up her sleeves and placed the grocery onto the   
  
counter.   
  
At 5 o'clock...  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
"I'll get it!" Anna declared as she opened the door. She saw a lock of reddish brown hair. Her   
  
mouth hung opened staring at Anubis.  
  
"Hello Anna. Long time no see." Anubis said with a smile.   
  
"Um... RYO!!!" Anna called.  
  
"What's the matter?" Ryo asked in a soft voice as Anna pointed at the door. Ryo turned to see   
  
who it was. He stood there speechless.  
  
"Anu...bis!" Ryo stuttered as Anubis grinned and walked in.  
  
"The one and only." Anubis said in gentle tone.   
  
"What's wrong Ryo?" Winter asked as she stuck her head from behind the kitchen door.  
  
"ANUBIS!!!" Winter exclaimed as she dropped a metal plate.   
  
"What!" Everyone else exclaimed in a usion as they darted to the living room. Mia walked out   
  
and hugged Anubis tightly.   
  
"Guys, I have something to say." Mia said shyly as a light shade of pink dashed across her face.   
  
"Let me guess? You're pregnet with Anubis' baby." Sage said sarcastically as Mia slapped him   
  
on the head.  
  
"No! Anyways," Mia said glaring at Sage. "Anubis and I are engaged." Everyone stood there   
  
speechless, staring at them.  
________________________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: You NEED to read "Feelings" by Angel so you can understand this story. Anyways, please tell me what you think about it? E-mail me at WingKitty2000@yahoo.com!!! Don't worry it'll get better. 


	3. Chapter 2: I Have Forgiven You

"Thinking of You"  
Chapter 2: I Have Forgiven You  
________________________________________________________________________  
Everyone stood there with their mouths hung open. Ryo and Sage quickly shook out of   
  
it and cleared their throat. The others quickly snapped out of it. Anubis and Mia was smiling at   
  
each other so lovingly that you could've mistakened them for newly wed couple.   
  
"Um...So when is the wedding?" Ryo asked breaking the silence. Mia looked at Ryo and   
  
smiled. Amy and the other girls went into the kitchen. Anna came out with a plate of cookies in   
  
her hands.   
  
"About six months from now." Mia replied with a huge smile.   
  
"When in August?" Anna asked as she gently set the plate down and went back into the kitchen.  
  
"August 30." Mia replied, pushing the bangs away from her deep green eyes. Amy smiled as she   
  
put down a tray of fresh cold lemonade.   
  
"Mia and Anubis sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First, comes love. Second, comes marriage.   
  
Then, comes a baby in a baby carriage." Yuli sang teasingly. Mia blushed a deep shade of   
  
scarlet. Yuli saw Anubis nose started twitching and ran for his dear life.   
  
"I heard there was going to be a formal Valentine Party at the your school." Mia quickly said   
  
changing the subject.   
  
"Yeah, there is. It next Friday." Rowen informed taking a sip of his lemonade.   
  
"So, did the girls pick out their outfits yet?" Mia asked.   
  
"Not yet. We're going tommorow." Amy said as she bit onto the soft chewy chocolate chip   
  
cookie.   
  
"Great. Can I accompany you guys?" Mia asked her eyes flashing like a newly polished gem.   
  
"Yeah, we're going to Sweet Dreams." Kimberly said as she finished the lemonade with a slurp.  
  
"Isn't that a bridal shop?" Mia asked slightly confused.   
  
"Yeah, but they also make really good evening dresses and I want to see how Anna's cousin   
  
keeps the place going." Winter replied with a little mischeif in her eyes. Sage and the other boys   
  
cocked their eyebrows.   
  
"Anna has a cousin?!" Ryo asked completely confused.   
  
"Yeah." Winter replied as she sunk lower on the couch as the boys hovered around her.   
  
"How come she never told me? What is she trying to hide?" Ryo asked aloud absent-mindedly   
  
with a frown. He quickly regreted the last sentence that slipped out of his mouth.   
  
"Nothing. It's because you never asked me." Anna replied sternly setting a metal plate filled with   
  
little snacks with a heavy bang. She turned her heels towards the stairs.   
  
"Smooth move, Ryo." Anubis said flatly. Ryo glared at him.   
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Get her!" Mia commanded holding the urge to drag Ryo up the   
  
stairs. Ryo nodded and quickly ran up the stairs.   
  
"Do you think Ryo can get Anna to forgive him?" Sage asked scratching the back of his head.   
  
"He might if he can catch her off guard. She is very stubborn and like Cye she can be angry at   
  
him for along time if it is controlled." Kimberly replied shaking her head from side to side.   
  
"So are we still going there tommorrow?" Carmen asked.  
  
"Yeah. Definitely." the girls replied.   
  
"Oh, I hope Anna will forgive him." Mia said leaning on Anubis.  
  
"Who knows. It's his fault you know. He shouldn't have said that out loud." Amy retorted.   
  
Kento gave her nudge on the side singaling her to shut up. Amy quickly closed her mouth and   
  
sat down on the well polished wooden chair.   
  
"I hope they do 'cause its the last thing I want on my mind before the Valentine Party." Sage   
  
sighed heavily wishing his friend good luck.   
  
Upstairs...  
  
Anna sat on the railing of the balcony, swinging her legs. Anna sighed heavily and   
  
strated to chew on her lower lip. Her eyes roamed the sky looking at the bright stars. Ryo   
  
silently crept into the room. He saw Anna sitting on the railing of the balcony.  
  
"Oh shit. I hope she isn't trying to jumped down." Ryo thought nervously as he slowy walked up   
  
behind her. Anna was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice anyone behind her. Ryo   
  
quickly took advantage of the chance and wrapped his arms around her waist and carried her   
  
back inside.   
  
"PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN YOU BAKA!!!" Anna shouted as she try to wriggle   
  
free from her captor. She then was thrown onto the bed. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the dark.   
  
She saw a lean figure in front of her and quickly recognize the figure.  
  
"Ryo! Why the fuck did you do that for?!" Anna asked angrily.   
  
"Can't you see I was scared of your safety! You could've fallen off!" Ryo shot back. Anna   
  
grimances.  
  
"Look I'm sorry about what happned before. I didn't mean it." Ryo said as he sat down next to   
  
her.   
  
"Now, how am I suppose to know that is true?" Anna asked looking away from Ryo's eyes.   
  
"Because I...I...am..." Ryo stuttered.   
  
"What?" Anna asked as she looked back at him.  
  
"I am sorry." Ryo apologized doing a little bow. Anna's eyes softened. Ryo looked up locking   
  
gaze with Anna. A single tear started to roll down her cheek.  
  
"I forgive you. I know I shouldn't have done that." Anna said as Ryo wiped away the tear with   
  
his index finger. Ryo smiled.  
  
"I was stupid to think that you were hiding things like that from me." Ryo said in a soothing   
  
voice. Ryo could see a grin slowly curve on Anna's face. Anna fell backwards landing on the   
  
pillow.   
  
"Wait a minute. This isn't my bed." Anna said turning her eyes towards Ryo.  
  
"You got that right. This is my bed." Ryo replied with a grin.  
  
"Hn? Well, I think we better go downstairs for dinner. Cye has been working his butt off on the   
  
food." Anna said gentle shoving him. Ryo pretended to fall onto the floor.   
  
"Owww." Ryo whined. Anna quickly got off the bed and went to Ryo.   
  
"Are you alright, Ryo?" Anna asked worried.  
  
"I'm fine." He replied pulling Anna into his lap.  
  
"Alright, now you're starting to become sly." Anna teased. They quickly got up and went   
  
downstairs.   
  
Downstairs...  
  
"Oh, look here they come." Rowen whispered. Ryo and Anna came down normally like they   
  
always did.   
  
"Why don't we start dinner." Anna suggested.   
  
"Gotcha." Cye said making a dash toward the kitchen.   
  
At night...  
  
Everyone went to sleep except Mia and Anubis. Anubis stood out on the balcony. Mia   
  
walked up to him.  
  
"What's wrong Anubis? You can't sleep?" Mia asked in a concerned tone.   
  
"It's just I keep on thinking of the times when I was a warlord. I can't stop thinking of how I   
  
tried to hurt you." Anubis replied as he ran his hand through his long red locks.   
  
"That was then. This is now." Mia replied. "You aren't the Warlord of Cruelty anymore. You   
  
are Anubis the man that I fell in love with."   
  
'Mia." Anubis murmured.   
  
"What is it?" Mia asked smiling.  
  
"Will you forgive me then?" Aunbi asked nervously.  
  
"Yes, definitely." Mia replied giving Anubis a bear hug.  
  
"You're the greatest." Anubis said enthusiastically.   
  
"I have forgiven you ever since when you changed." Mia said.  
  
"Thank you." Anubis said gratefully, hugging Mia tighter.  
________________________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Like it? Hate it? Tell me at WingKitty2000@yahoo.com ! I really need to know what you think about it?! 


	4. Chapter 3: The Return of Lina

"Thinking of You"   
Chapter 3: The Return of Lina  
________________________________________________________________________  
A rich aroma fills Mia's house as Cye and Amy start making breakfast. Kento automaticly woke up and got dressed and cleaned. He drifted down the stairs and made a bee-line into the kitchen. The others quickly followed. Kimberly sat down next to Anna and started to dazed. A picture of Lina suddenly flashed through her mind.  
  
"Kim? Kim? KIM!" Anna said waving her hand in front of Kim's face. Kim shook her head and looked at Anna.  
  
"What?" Kim asked puzzlingly.   
  
"At least your back." Anna said turning back to her conversation with Winter.  
  
"Hey, Rowen have you seen Mia and Anubis yet?" Cye asked gently placing down the plate of waffles.  
  
"I don't know." Rowen replied as he drowned his waffles in syrup.  
  
"Just leave the two lovebirds be." Carmen laughed.  
  
"Hey guys." Mia and Anubis greeted as they entered the kitchen.  
  
"Good Morning." They replied.  
  
"So when are we going to Sweet Dreams?" Mia asked sitting down.  
  
"Right after breakfast." Winter replied smiling.   
  
"So where did Lina go?" Anna asked changing the subject. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her.  
  
"What?!" Anna asked cocking her eybrow.  
  
"I heard she moved back to Boston." Sage replied sipping his "orange" juice. His face started to twist at the flavor.   
  
"Um...what kind of juice is this?" Sage asked putting down the glass.  
  
"Grapefruit." Amy replied.  
  
"You know I DO NOT like grapefruit juice." Sage declared.  
  
"I know." Amy said innocently. "But it was all Winter's idea."   
  
Winter started to laugh uncontrollablely. Sage gave her an icy glare, stomping to her.  
  
"That was not funny at all!" Sage hissed through his clenched teeth. Winter continued to laugh.   
  
"Just stop it will you?" Kimberly asked in a monotone voice. Winter and Sage looked at her.  
  
"Okay." They replied sitting back down.   
  
After breakfast...  
  
Everyone piled out of the house and walked to the van. They suddenly looked at each other puzzlingly.  
  
"Um...who is driving the van?" Rowen asked.   
  
"I'll drive and you guys just sit down." Anna said getting into the driver's seat. Everyone got into the van and Anna starts the engine.   
  
Outside of Sweet Dreams...  
  
"'Kay guys, we're here." Anna declared aloud unbuckling her seatbelt.   
  
Everyone jumped out of the van and Anna locked it. Ryo looked at it, amazed at the store's size. It was a three story high with a large, glass front door.   
  
"Come on are we going in or not?" Kimberly said pushing open the glass doors. A young woman around her early twenties came to greet them. Her dark wavy black hair that cascaded down her shoulders.   
  
"Hey Anna." the woman greeted and looked behind her. "I see that you have brought some guests."   
  
"Yes. I have Mei. I guess you've met the girls, except the girl right here. She is Mia." Anna said introducing Mia.   
  
"So who are the guys behind you? Which one is your boyfriend?" Mei asked teasingly jabbing at her side. Anna blushed and Ryo looked down trying to hide.   
  
"Is it the one who is hiding?" Mei asked as Anna turned around and looked at back at Mei.  
  
She walked over to Ryo and pulled him out from behind Sage. Anna turned him to her cousin.   
  
"Yup. His name is Ryo Sanada." Anna said still holding his arm.   
  
"Hey, you actually grabbed yourself a cute one!" Mei exclaimed.   
  
"Yeah. Whatever..." Anna trailed off. Anna leaned close to her cousin's ear. "Is uncle here?"   
  
"Don't worry he's not here." Mei whispered. "LINA! I need you to help me out right now."   
  
"Did...did you just say Lina as in Lina Lang?" Anna asked looking at her. She swallowed hard and hoped it was really her.   
  
"Yes, why?" Mei replied puzzlingly.   
  
Lina decline from the stairs and looked at her boss. Then she met those same pair of tiger blue eyes that she tried to forget about a few weeks ago. Everyone's mouth dropped and Anna's eyes widened.  
"So. Lina is still in New York City." Anna thought glumly as she watched Lina descending from the staircase.  
________________________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: GOMEN!!! I so sorry something happened to my mouse and couldn't get my stupid computer going. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think about it! E-mail me at WingKitty2000@yahoo.com 


End file.
